Sakura's Long Weekend
by Emerald Tiger
Summary: Hey, what happens when Kero-chan pulls a trick on Sakura?
1. Kero and April Fools

Sakura's Long Weekend: Chapter 1  
By: Emerald Tiger  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. CARDCAPTOR SAKURA IS OWNED BY CLAMP AND ANY OTHER COMPANIES.  
  
A/N: Hey people. This is my FIRST fanfic, EVER! Actually, this isn't even a whole fanfic yet, it's just an excerpt, or a work in progress. So I'm really nervous to how this is going to turn out. PLEASE R+R - I really need flames and compliments on what I did, to make my next fic better. So far, I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot fic or not, but I'm thinking on chapters and stuff.  
  
"Oh, come on, give it your best shot!"  
A pair of emerald eyes blinked open at the loud noise.  
"Hoee! I'm late! Kero-chan, why didn't you wake me?!"  
"Huh?" as two black eyes peel away from the tv. "What were you saying?"   
A loud voice declared GAME OVER from the TV.   
"Sakura! Now look what you made me do!"  
Sakura sweatdropped as she hurriedly shouted while holding her toothbrush,   
"Hey, you should have paused it before talking!"  
"Okay, alright! Hurry up! You have five minutes until class starts!"  
"AhH! I'm gonna be LATE!" The emerald-eyed girl rushed to get her schoolbag as Kero flew around, carrying her cheerleading uniform.  
"You forgot this!" he mumbled, as he held the uniform in his mouth.   
"AhH! I forgot! Thanks Kero-chan! Sayonara!" She rushed down the stairs.  
Kero smirked, "She'll never change."  
"Ohayou otouusan, oniichan! I have to go, I'm late!" as she put on her rollerblades.  
"Hey kajuii, didn't you know that-"  
"Sakura is not a kajuii!" she yelled as she kicked him in the shins. "Sayonara otousan!"  
Touya stood there, holding his coffee mug, as his face turned from red to purple in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As cherry blossoms fell to the ground all around her as it does in mid-spring, Sakura sped to school, finding not as many people on the streets.  
Worrying about her tardiness, Sakura tore past the King Penguin slide and rushed into school.  
"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" she repeated as she turned the corner and ran into the classroom.  
"Hoee?!" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She searched the entire classroom. 


	2. Kero's Mistake

Sakura's Long Weekend: Chapter 2  
By: Emerald Tiger  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. CARDCAPTOR SAKURA IS OWNED BY CLAMP AND ANY OTHER COMPANIES.  
  
A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed, I only got a few :( but that's ok, everyone gets off to a rough start, I guess...  
To Silverlight, Kris, Sara, The Create Card and Fire Angel, thank you SO much for reviewing!   
Silverlight: Thank you, I read your fics, they're really good!   
Kris: Thanx so much, I hope that you think like that of my other fics.  
sara and The Create Card: I'm sorry it took so long to write the 2nd chapter, it was my first year of h.s. and it was really overwhelming. But this summer, I'm gonna be really busy!  
Fire Angel: I know, it's kinda cliche, but I'll try to make it unique, I hope you keep reading!  
  
Now that the thanks are all out, we'll move on to the fic...  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
"AhH! I'm gonna be LATE!"  
Sakura tore past the King Penguin slide and rushed into school.  
"Hoee?!" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She searched the entire classroom.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Huh? What happened? Why isn't anyone here?"  
Just then, a janitor rolled by with his mop and bucket.  
"Gomennasai, do you know where all the students are?" she asked.  
The janitor peered down at the panting young girl as if she had five heads.  
"Didn't you know that it is Saturday today?"  
Sakura did an anime fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KERO-CHAN!" a loud voice shook the house.  
"Uh-oh," came a tiny voice taken over by the loud stomping noises coming up the stairs.  
Kero quickly went to a small pink cellphone and dialed a familiar number.  
"Moshi-moshi, Daidouji residence," a bright voice answered.  
"Tomoyo-chan, HELP!"  
"What's wrong Kero-chan? Did something happen with the Clow Cards?"  
"No, even worse! Sakura's mad and she's gonna kill me!"  
"What? Sakura, mad?" Tomoyo giggled knowingly. "I know you're just trying to trick me, Kero-chan, Sakura would never be mad! Stop joking around."  
"I wish I was kidding, but she's coming up the stairs and it'll be the end of me if you don't get over here right now!"  
Tomoyo, sensing serious panic in Kero-chan's voice, started grabbing her things (which included her camera) and said, "Kero-chan, lock the door! I've never seen it more than once, but I know what happens when Sakura gets mad!"  
  
  
A/N: Yes, really short, I'll have it more organized soon, I'm really sorry and keep those reviews coming! 


	3. Realizations and Mistakes

Sakura's Long Weekend: Chapter 3  
By: Emerald Tiger  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not owe CCS. CLAMP and other companies do. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: FINALLY! I FINALLY got this chapter squeezed out of every brain cell of mine! I'm SO SINCERELY TRULY VERY sorry for this! I hope that this will NEVER happen again! Come to think of it. I came out with the first chapter in January. How sad, it's taken me almost a year to get this fic out. Well I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
"Huh...Why isn't anyone here?"  
"KERO-CHAN!"  
"Kero-chan, lock the door! I know what happens when Sakura gets mad!"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: Realizations and Mistakes  
  
  
Kero didn't have time to lock the door. Sakura walked slowly up to Kero, her eyes shining with anger.  
  
"Kero-chan, did you know that you woke me up early on a Saturday morning?"  
  
Kero sweatdropped and squeaked, "Really? I hadn't noticed..."  
  
Sakura cornered the frightened Kero and said, "This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you."  
  
Kero squeezed his eyes shut, he did NOT want to see what was going to happen.  
  
"FOOLED YOU!"  
  
Kero jumped nearly three feet into the air.  
  
"Being a cheerleader really projected her voice," Kero winced. "Wait, what did she just say?"  
  
Kero cautiously opened his eyes only to see Sakura AND Tomoyo giggling insanely on the floor.  
  
"How?...Why?... HUH?!" Kero stammered as the two girls giggled hysterically with each question.  
  
Tomoyo was the first to stand up and she sighed mockingly exasperated, "Oh Kero-chan... don't you get it?!"  
  
Kero's blank looks only stimulated further giggling...  
  
"Kero-chan, I knew that you were trying to fool me so I called Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura eyed her guardian guiltily, "Hey you deserved it! YOU'RE the one that pushed me out the house, saying that I was late!"  
  
Kero pouted, "You'd think that a person would be more grateful for me being their guardian!"  
  
"GRATEFUL?" Sakura yelled (vein popping) as Kero fell over.  
  
"Ahh! oK! I'm sor-ee!"  
  
"That's better!" Sakura returned to her smiling and sweet self. Tomoyo and Kero sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh yeah, that GAKI called while you were gone."  
  
"Who? Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Yeah...... hwa! take that you evil guy!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdrop.  
  
Tomoyo commented, "Kero-chan really likes playing video games!"  
  
Sakura replied, "Yeah, he does." Sakura wonders out loud, "I wonder why Syaoran-kun called?"  
  
"Why don't you call him Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Okay!" Sakura punched in the numbers and turns to Tomoyo... "AHh! Tomoyo-chan, are you videotaping?"  
  
"Yep!" With stars in her eyes, "I'm going to call this 'Sakura's Phone Call to Li-kun'. It's too bad that I didn't bring some costumes over!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped when "Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun, moshi moshi, Sakura desu wa! Did you call me earlier?"  
  
Syaoran blushed on the other side and had a loss for words, "Umm, yeah... I just wanted if you and Daidouji-san would like to do something, because see, I'm bored.. and I just wanted to do something... and..."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Really? Okay, I guess today at four o'clock at the park?"  
  
"Hai- and can we ask Eriol-kun?"  
  
"WHY?" Syaoran demanded with jealousy.  
  
"Because it'll be fun with you, me, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun! Don't you think so?"  
  
"uhhh..."  
  
"Please, Syaoran-kun"  
  
And of course Syaoran couldn't say no to such a sweet pleading voice... (A/N: He doesn't have the guts to...hehe)  
  
"Hai" he agreed despairingly  
  
"Okay! Let me just ask Tomoyo-chan! [to Tomoyo] Tomoyo-chan do you want to go with Syaoran-kun and me and maybe Eriol-kun?  
  
"mmm... Gomennasai, Sakura-chan... I can't- I have... to go to ...my mother's office tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay" Sakura agreed, perplexed by her friend's stammering.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Tomoyo-chan can't go tomorrow." Sakura turnecd back to the phone.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered to her friend and pointed to her cell phone. "I'm going to go call Hiiragizawa-kun!"  
  
"Okay!" Sakura whispers back.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo is going to call Eriol-kun, so I'll call you back ok?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Syaoran hangs up and exales a sigh of relief and shock. He couldn't believe that he actually called Sakura and asked her out. Well, it wasn't asking her out really, but he was getting there. (A/N: Yeah, right!)  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what did Eriol-kun say?"  
  
"Um, Eriol-kun said that he couldn't make it, he has to help me study for... um ... math!"  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan, didn't you say that you had to go to your mother's office?"  
  
"Um... oh really? You must've heard wrong Sakura-chan! I was sure that I said I would study with Hiiragiwaza-kun!"  
  
"Oh... and why do you need to study for math? You're already very good at it!"  
  
"Hiiragiwaza-kun said he would teach me some tips to improve!"  
  
"Oh, I see..." admitted a confused Sakura.  
  
Kero, who had witnessed this conversation, flew up to a sighing Tomoyo when Sakura wasn't looking and mock disapprovingly shaked his head and said, "Such lies!"  
  
Tomoyo threatened him, "Kero-chan, if you say anything, I won't bring you any more treats!"  
  
"Okay okay! Not a word! My lips are sealed!"  
  
Sakura said up sadly, "I guess I'll call Syaoran-kun and tell him you can't go..."  
  
Tomoyo reassured her best friend, "Don't worry Sakura-chan! You'll have LOTS of fun! You can go rollerblading with him! That'll be fun!"  
  
Sakura started to feel better by her friend's words. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan, I'm sure I'll have fun! I'll call Syaoran-kun back!"  
  
Sakura picked up the phone and waited for Syaoran to pick up.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Sakura desu wa. Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan can't go, so I guess it'll be just you and me..."  
  
CHOKE... "Ju-ju-just you and m-m-me?!"  
  
"Hai! So I was thinking why don't I come over so we can go to the park together to rollerblade!"  
  
Syaoran breaks out of his daydream. "Huh? Okay! I'll see you today at four!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Click...  
  
Syaoran blushes a deep red and then realizes what he's done then smacks himself on the forehead with the phone in his hand. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!...fade"  
  
*End of Chapter 3*  
  
  
  
~Why has Syaoran repeatedly hit himself on the forehead with the phone? What mistake has he made? Find out on the next chapter!~  
  
A/N: Again I thank you ALL for being so patient. These will DEFINITELY be coming out more often now... Also if anyone wants to e-mail me or IM me, you are welcome to at jessi@netzero.net and shupayuja is my sn.  
  



	4. The Long Saturday Afternoon

Sakura's Long Weekend: Chapter 4  
By: Emerald Tiger  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own CCS. CLAMP and other companies do. So don't sue me please!  
  
  
A/N: And it's here! Chapter 4, soon to be followed by Chapter 5! I told you that these would be coming out more frequently! Enjoy!  
  
~...~ Sounds  
*'_'**'_'*... Time and place break/change  
(...) Author Comments/Notes  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Long Saturday Afternoon  
  
  
*'_'* Syaoran's Apartment *'_'*  
  
~BuZZ~  
  
We hear footsteps running across a wooden floor.  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Syaoran-kun, are you ready?" Sakura's voice half-shouted, startling Syaoran.  
  
Syaorn sweatdrops, "Sakura, I don't feel well, so I'm going to stay home, ok?"  
  
Sakura worries, "Are you okay? I'll come upstairs."  
  
Syaoran, nervous and stammering, "Umm... Sakura... it's okay! Don't worry about it!"  
  
He then notices the silence, "Sakura? Sakura?"  
  
~dIng DoNG!~  
  
Syaoran is surprised by the bell. "She's fast!"  
  
Syaoran takes a deep breath, combs his hair with his hand and turns the doorknob...  
  
!~CRASH~!  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura looks over to Syaoran who is desperately trying not to yell in pain. Sakura's weight had pushed the door open and the doorknob had jammed his hand into the wall. (ouchie!)  
  
"Syaoran-kun, are you ok? You're turning purple. Maybe you ARE sick!" Sakura cries with worry. (Don't get too worried, Sakura!) She looks down at his hand, realizes her mistake and quickly close the door. (Yep!) Syaoran jumps up.  
  
"AhhH!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
She takes his hand and he turns even purple"er". She pulls him into the kitchen and runs cold water over his hands.   
  
"Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
Sakura's outburst surprises Syaoran and he realizes he's got to tell her. He sighs- there was no way out of it. He might as well get it over with.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sakura, I can't rollerblade!"  
  
"Hoe?" She blinks.   
  
~SiLENCE~  
  
"Oh! That's okay! I'll teach you!"  
  
Syaoran falls anime-style.  
  
*'_'**'_'**'_'**'_'**'_'**'_'**'_'**'_'*  
  
"Ahh!" ~CrAsH!~  
  
"Let's try that again, this time with your feet moving!"  
  
"I've had enough of this Sakura, let's go..."  
  
"I will NOT leave this spot until you learn!"  
  
sigh Syaoran starts to move his feet, but to his misfortune he loses his balance, yet again...  
  
MeANwhiLe...  
  
We pan to a small unsuspecting bush nearby. Innocent? I think NOT! We see a little rustle and we delve further into the bush. We start to hear small whispers. Whatever could it be? Gnomes? Ghosts? Elves? Why- it's Tomoyo and Kero!  
  
"Kero-chan, you HAVE to learn to be quieter!"  
  
"It's not me! It's my stomach! I don't think it's quite used to spying!"  
  
"I prefer the term undercover jobs!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Tomoyo-chan is too busy filming our pair to respond to the "Hmph!"  
  
~CRASH!~  
  
*'_'* Thirty crashes and 1 video tape later a.k.a. 30 minutes later *'_'*  
  
Kero is sleeping peacefully in Tomoyo's soft hair and Tomoyo is (take a wild guess)  
  
~RusTle rUstLE~  
  
A hand reaches out and...presses the pause button on Tomoyo's camera!  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
The two surrounding Tomoyo are shocked to hear her piercing scream!  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, calm down!"  
  
"Eriol! Why did you do that?!" Tomoyo demands.  
  
"Don't you think it's time that you got a break?" asked Eriol mock devastatingly.  
  
"No..." was her answer flat-out.  
  
Kero and Eriol sweatdrop.  
  
"Here, let's leave the camera right there, and leave it on okay?" Eriol puts his arm around Tomoyo's shoulders and leads her AWAY from the camera.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Tomoyo pouted. "But only five minutes! You hear me!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't worry, they're not going any where..." Eriol reassuringly comforts her. "Meanwhile, I'll buy everyone ice cream!"  
  
*'_'* Five crashes and 0 video tapes later a.k.a. 5 minutes later *'_'*  
  
"Let me check the video tape to see that it's okay. AhhhhhH!" A piercing scream lets out through the air. Eriol and Kero look up and run, er- crawl to the grieving girl.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Eriol and Kero ask.  
  
"Oh no!" Tomoyo cries with her face in her hands. "Sakura-chan and Li-kun are GONE! And it's all your fault!" Tomoyo points to Eriol accusingly.  
  
Eriol mocks shock and hurt, "Surely, you don't mean your good friend Eriol do you? Oh, it's ok, you'll get PLENTY of chances to tape them ok?"  
  
Tomoyo sniffs and mumbles, "Okay."  
  
"Good girl, now let's go home, ok?" Eriol whispers to Kero, "She certainly gets emotional."  
  
"You haven't seen the worst part."  
  
"What's the worst part?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
Eriol sweatdrops.  
  
*'_'* Back at Syaoran's Apartment *'_'*  
  
Pan to the door. We see it open and Syaoran and Sakura stumble in, with Sakura trying to support the tortured Syaoran. She puts him onto the couch. ~PlOP~  
  
"Owww..." Syaoran moans.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Syaoran-kun, I bet you've been in worse places than this."  
  
"I don't remember anything worse than this; that's how much I'm hurting!"  
  
"That was nothing! That was only an hour, but at least you learned how to balance on the rollerblades!"  
  
Syaroan sweatdrops.  
  
"Sakura..." he groans. "Remind me..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remind me..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remind me never to rollerblade again!"  
  
"Oh... well if that's how you feel Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"Yes... just please let it be.. I do not mix with rollerblades..."  
  
"Well, okay..." Sakura feels a little hurt. "I'm going to let myself out..."  
  
Syaoran panicks. He doesn't want her to leave. He wants her to stay! So he does the first thing he thinks of...   
  
"OWwww!" He howls. "Sakura..."  
  
Sakura is alarmed by his howling. "What? What is it?" She examines him. "I think I better stay and put some ice on those bruises."  
  
"Thanks Sakura."  
  
"No problem!" Sakura flashes him one of her million-watt smiles.  
  
Well, Syaoran thought, even if I have to be in absolute pain for her to be here, I'm happy. And while Sakura's not looking, he gives a little smile.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm finally getting back on track with these chapters! I'd like to say "Thank You!" to everyone who reviews this fanfic. I really enjoy reading the reviews and it gives me encouragement to keep writing! Keep reading and reviewing please and stay tuned for the next chapter and other fanfics!  



End file.
